The Moon's Message
by NanaChikaze
Summary: Shikamaru never thought this will end so quickly. He thought he will be ready... Apparently he thought wrong. A oneshot BL story of shikamaru and neji QwQ! WARNINGS:Char Death! Spoilers! A/N: My summary is baddd and my heart ached when i wrote this SOX WHYYYYYYY


**The Moon's message**

Pairing: Shika/Neji

Rating: Rated T cuz lil kiddies should not have feels like thisssssssssssssssss

Warning: Spoiler alert! and character death!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! IF I DID... *pervy smile*

A/N: This story was quite hard for me to write as I love these two characters very much. But the series Naruto just had to kill me! If you have read the recent chapters then you should know what I am talking about QAQ… oh yea btw… SPOILER! I seriously don't know why I had to write this. WHY DID I DO THIS FFFFFF This is my first story of Naruto I have ever written and but its my second story that I posted up here but on a different account, also I haven't written in a very LONG time due to school and life and cosplay OTL… Well I hope you will enjoy this as much as I did (I still don't know why I did this… its like self-torture.) Do pardon me if my English and grammar is off QwQ… haven't been speaking or writing proper English for a long while OTL I'm Singaporean so we don't really speak grammatically correct English LOL we sort of mix a bunch of languages up and some I don't even know where it originates from LOL. And my tests don't really need me to write proper English _… yeaaaaa…

* * *

The snow falls lightly to the ground, giving the dark sky a more monotonous feel. Shikamaru stared at the snow fall from his favorite rooftop, it wasn't as fun as watching the clouds float pass the blue sky but it was a nice change from the usual. With the upcoming war, nights like this will be rare, he took a long drag of his cigarette and let it out, the smoke covering his view of the snow lightly.

"What are you still doing here?" A stern voice spoke from behind Shikamaru. Shikamaru let his lips turn into a small smile as he recognizes the voice. How could he not? That voice was the voice that screamed his name in ecstasy every time they bed.

"Shikamaru, you know I don't like it when you don't reply."

"I know" he said playfully, loving that such a small matter could irritate his lover.

"Then don't do it!"

"I love it when you get all irritated. It's cute."

"Hyuuga's are not supposed to be cute!"

"But Neji is."

Neji blushed at the statement and smiled, Shikamaru knew the troubles Neji faced when he was younger, always hating his own bloodline for causing him so much misery. That's why Shikamaru never really thought much of Neji as a Hyuuga. True his pale lavender eyes and pale complexion may be from genetics but still, his arrogance and grace was all him. Neji and that is what Shikamaru never forget.

"b-baka" Neji stuttered, a light blush painted beautifully across his cheeks.

"nhn" Shikamaru grunted in response, waving a hand over, signaling his lover to come near him. Neji took the signal and walked behind his shadow using lover, letting Shikamaru place his head on his lap. Once they got into position, Neji looked up to the sky; Shikamaru turned his direction from the view to a much more beautiful view, Neji's face.

"It's a full moon." Neji said nostalgically.

"Yeah."

The full moon was something important to them, it was the day of the full moon that they finally come to terms with their feelings for each other and brought it to light.

* * *

Flashback

"wh-what?" Neji spat, his frown contradicting the blush that swept his cheeks. Shikamaru had pushed Neji to the tree, trapping him with a hand.

Shikamaru continued to stare down at the boy in front of him, the moon's light reflecting against his skin, creating a heavenly glow around him. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't ignore the feeling he had towards the genius that bloomed when he saw Neji in a near death state during their mission to retrieve Sasuke. Although he was engulfed in grief over his friend's condition, he did not expect the sting in his heart when he saw Neji on the hospital bed. It was different compared to when he saw Chouji his best friend or Kiba, and since then Neji was different. Even a genius like him could not figure out why Neji was different, until that night at the restaurant.

A few hours ago, Shikamaru stepped into the restaurant with his team. As he passed through the doors and was warmly welcomed by the staff, he saw Neji with a man. A man who pulled his seat awfully close to Neji, hand draped around Neji's back and Neji wasn't resisting. Even worse, he was having the time of his life, Neji was smiling prettily at the man, the type of smile that Neji give rarely. He only gave Shikamaru that smile once… ONCE! And here he sees Neji giving them all away like it a promotional item! Unknowingly, Shikamaru gritted his teeth and marched towards the two, ignoring Ino's annoying lecture.

"you should- can I help you?" the man beside Neji asked, Shikamaru didn't bothered giving the man any attention as all he could look at was Neji.

"Shikamaru"

"Come with me I have something important to tell you." Without giving Neji anytime to reply he grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him out of the restaurant, ignoring the unpleasant tone of the man who-Neji-should-not-associate-with.

As he lugged Neji by the hand, a thousand thought ran through his mind, why was he angry? What does Neji's smile have anything to do with anything? Irritated, he looked up to the starry sky and saw the moon to clear his head for a second. Then it hit him.

He was jealous.

He was jealous that someone was on the receiving end of Neji's smile. Jealous because… he wanted Neji to only smile at him, to enjoy being with him. Only him.

Shikamaru is in love with Neji.

'Well that explains a lot' he thought, as he thought back about his continuous staring at the brunette.

Shikamaru leaned closer towards the brunette, whispering the words he have always wanted to say but didn't know. As he pulled back to look at the boy, he smiled lovingly as the boy had a stunned expression for a minute then his face turned extremely red once he processed the words, a frown still shown on his face as tears started pooling at his eyes. Neji grabbed the younger's shirt and buried his face in the shirt, sniffling he gave Shikamaru words that cause a tear to escape from his eyes.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"Yea…"

"I love you." Neji confessed, looking up and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck, bringing him down to peck his lips.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow mockingly, _Is that a kiss?_ His silent message was quickly read by Neji, who flushed and pouted in response.

"This is how you should kiss me from now on." Shikamaru uttered, as he dove in to his lover's mouth, wrapping his hands around the man's waist. Shikamaru smirked at the surprised moan that escaped the Hyuuga's lips; he licked sensually around Neji's lips asking for entrance which Neji willingly gave. Not caring anymore, all he knew was that he finally found claim Shikamaru's as his own, and he would never let go. Ever.

They both shared their first kiss under the gaze of the full moon. The tears of happiness from their faces turned into moans of pleasure.

* * *

Shikamaru stood before Neji's body, the mark on his forehead gone. The moonlight shined over his lover giving a glow, the same heavenly glow that shined when they were first together.

Neji is gone.

Neji died protecting his cousin and Naruto. Neji being the idiot he is, had to do what was right. Was leaving Shikamaru alone the right thing to do? Shikamaru thought selfishly, still staring at the man he loves lying in front of him. He knelt next to him and held Neji's cold hand.

"Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru ignored the girl, it wasn't her fault but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to blame someone, everyone, even the whole ninja world! He did give a damn anymore! All he could think was that the cold body before him was the man he loved.

Hinata looked at Shikamaru's back and continued on. "Neji nii-san is lucky that he found you. I've never seen him so happy before in my whole life. His life was filled with hatred until the chuunin exam thanks to naruto. But, you made the light brighter in his path. You gave Neji nii-san the one thing he needed most and you gave it to him. Honestly I am a bit jealous, I've always tried to be friends with him since we were little but it never worked out. It got better but it wasn't the same as what he had with you. So, thank you. Thank you for being in his life." Hinata said, tears running down her face. As Shikamaru heard what hinata said, his grip tightened. 'No, i should thank him. He was the one who gave me light. He was my light.' He thought, tears starting to fill his eyes as he remembers the time where he and Neji shared their nights in bed, just wishing that they will forever and will be together, but being a ninja never let you do that. The death of his sensei, Asuma confirmed it for him. Still, he wanted the time to just forget he is a shinobi and that neji was one too and forget that one day surely they will lose their lives in missions. Shikamaru thought he was prepared for this, but he didn't know that no one will ever be prepared for this.

Slowly, he gathered his courage to look at Neji's face, then the tears started coming out of his eyes, his voice dripped in hurt and loss left his lips as he looked at Neji's smile, the smile that said the words Shikamaru always loved to hear fall out his lips.

_I love you Shikamaru._

At that, Shikamaru laughed and smiled, he brought his lips to place it on Neji's like the one Neji shyly did on their first time.

"I love you too, Neji."

* * *

A/N: My first ShikaNeji fic and I had to do this OTL… It is also my first depressing fic I wrote since I usually write smut fics. The ending was abit :/ to me but I really loved the intro lol but I really hoped you like it.

I dedicate this fic to Hyuuga Neji.

I need to write smut for this two…


End file.
